À celui qui part
by Jyanadavega
Summary: OS CONCOURS : Kureha n'est pas une femme au coeur tendre, pas plus aujourd'hui que demain. Néanmoins, elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser avec douleur à celui qui fut son ami et qui vient de mourir : Hiluluk!


_Alors voilà mon texte pour le concours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire surtout que ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur OP. Et un grand merci à Crowny qui est une super bêta. _

* * *

Elle savait bien que la vie finissait toujours par s'arrêter, qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée de sa mort. Car en dépit de ses connaissances et de son esprit scientifique, en dépit de toute raison, Kureha avait cru et croyait encore qu'il allait revenir. Comme par magie. Après tout, c'était sa spécialité les miracles lui qui voulait faire pousser des cerisiers sur ce pays enneigé, ce pays de glace où même le cœur des hommes était dépourvu de chaleur. Cette terre stérile et hivernale recouverte à chaque saison de la même poudre blanche. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur Drum, les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient tous.

Kureha but une nouvelle gorgée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se remémorait leur dernière entrevue. Il avait l'air tellement fier de cette poudre rose, tellement certain que ça allait marcher. Elle n'avait même pas eu le cœur de refuser d'exécuter ses dernières volontés. Bien sûr, elle l'avait jeté dehors et lui avait hurlé dessus, mais plus pour cacher ses sentiments que par refus. Crier sur Hiluluk était, avait toujours été, le meilleur moyen pour elle de dissimuler ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

Hiluluk n'avait pas insisté car il avait compris. Il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas lire entre les lignes. Après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Si différents et pourtant si semblables après tout ils étaient tous les deux voués à vivre avec la maladie et la douleur. Ils avaient tellement partagé, tellement appris l'un de l'autre.

Au contact de son optimiste ami, Kureha ne s'était-elle pas ouverte aux autres ? N'avait-elle pas laissé fondre son cœur de glace et accepté de garder un renne ? À sa manière et malgré les barrières que la Doctorine avait dressé autour d'elle, Hiluluk avait réussi à y infiltrer sa vision du monde. Il avait réussi à donner plus de sens à sa vie, et lui avait permis de voir au-delà de la médecine pour comprendre le cœur des gens. Hiluluk pensait qu'au-delà du corps, un médecin devait également soigner l'esprit. Il y avait tellement de détermination dans ses paroles, tellement d'engagement que Kureha avait fini par céder. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, lui, son premier ami. La vieille femme savait très bien que c'était bien le seul être dont l'avis lui importait, le seul qui aurait pu la blesser.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le retenir ce jour-là. Elle aurait dû l'empêcher d'aller au château. Il serait mort quand même, c'est vrai, mais au moins elle aurait été à ses côtés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait peut-être dû laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus pour veiller sur lui. Tenir sa main et parler avec lui jusque à ce que la nuit ne tombe à jamais, juste une dernière fois. Après tout, malgré ce qu'elle avait toujours affirmé, ils étaient amis. Ils s'étaient battus tous les deux pour protéger ce pays et ses habitants. Ensemble.

Certes, ses remèdes n'étaient guères efficaces et bien souvent elle avait dû user de toutes ses connaissances pour réparer ses bêtises, mais il essayait et c'était bien trop rare dans ce pays pour qu'elle ne loue pas ses efforts. Si tout le monde faisait comme lui, Drum pourrait être sauvé. S'il y avait encore sur ces terres d'autres gens assez généreux pour se sacrifier pour autrui, alors peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Peut-être.

Machinalement la Doctorine se tourna vers le petit renne qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit qu'elle avait préparé spécialement pour lui. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres devant cette figure enfantine. Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi Hiluluk s'était attaché à cette boule de poils. Plus que de raison cependant… Pourquoi avait-il avalé ce foutu poison ? Pourquoi ? Pour revoir une dernière fois le sourire de Chopper et tenter d'effacer les larmes de son visage ? Ou bien était-ce simplement pour donner une ultime leçon à Wapol et à ses gens ? Pour leur montrer que l'espoir ne meurt jamais et que, même blessé, on peut continuer à se battre pour ce que l'on croit.

Elle réfléchit un instant et se dit que les deux solutions étaient certainement vraies. La vieille femme secoua la tête, c'était tout à fait le genre de ce charlatan que de se sacrifier pour ne pas avoir à regarder le malheur d'autrui. Il n'avait jamais supporté la tristesse après tout. Jamais. Elle l'entendait encore :

« Je te promets, Kureha, que lorsque j'aurais fini mon expérience, la paix et le bonheur reviendra à Drum. »

Imbécile. Imbécile ! Quelle paix ? Quel bonheur ? Comment pouvait-il rendre le bonheur aux gens en se sacrifiant ?

Kureha sentait des larmes couler de nouveau sur ses joues alors qu'elle se rappelait leur dernière discussion. Le cœur qui avait serré sa poitrine quand elle avait compris qu'il avait abandonné, qu'il s'était résigné à son destin et que son temps lui était désormais compté.

Et ce constat lui avait fait mal parce que c'était peut-être idiot et totalement irraisonnable, mais jusqu'au bout elle avait cru qu'il trouverait un moyen de rester en vie. Après tout, elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps et il avait toujours réussi à se sauver des pires situations. Il était peut-être un charlatan, mais il était surtout plein de ressources et d'idées. Kureha ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans lui. Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le voulait pas.

D'un geste décidé, elle s'empara de nouveau de la bouteille et but une longue gorgée. L'alcool brûla sa gorge, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter le flot des souvenirs. Ceux-ci tourbillonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête.

« L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la façon dont chacun l'exprime. »

Hiluluk aimait lui répéter cette phrase pour lui montrer que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il fallait encore croire en la beauté du monde. Pour lui, il était évident que chaque homme était capable d'amour. De son côté, Kureha ne retenait que l'aspect négatif de cette phrase qui disait que l'amour pouvait vous pousser à faire n'importe quoi.

Cependant, les deux habitants de Drum convenaient tous deux que cette phrase s'appliquait merveilleusement bien à l'autre.

Pour Hiluluk, Kureha était la femme la plus aimante de Drum. Elle sauvait des centaines de vies chaque année et cela en dépit de son mauvais caractère qui était bien plus proche de celui d'un ours que de celui d'une femme. Et l'amour, même caché sous un gant de fer, restait de l'amour.

Pour Kureha, Hiluluk était le pire des amis. Parce qu'elle savait que par amour, il était capable du pire et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute parce que ce n'était pas son genre d'exprimer ses doutes. La Doctorine s'était battue toute sa vie pour se faire respecter et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur sa raison, quand bien même elle sentait que son cœur finirait par se briser.

Et elle avait eu raison de douter parce que, par amour, il s'était sacrifié. Par amour, il avait donné sa vie, oubliant que ceux qui vous aime ne souhaite que votre bonheur. Avait-il seulement pensé à la peine qu'il lui ferait à elle et à Chopper ? S'était-il seulement préoccupé du fait qu'il les laissait seuls?

Kureha lui en voulait d'être parti sans lui dire adieu correctement. Certes, elle l'avait mis à la porte et il était également certain que si Hiluluk lui avait révélé ses véritables intentions directement, elle aurait tout fait pour l'empêcher d'aller là-bas. Néanmoins, elle aurait tellement souhaité avoir un peu plus. Un pardon peut-être.

Après tout, il la quittait pour toujours. Il la laissait seule avec un renne à sa charge et une expérience à mener. Il jetait aux orties tout ce qui faisait d'elle un être humain en oubliant combien sa mort serait douloureuse pour elle. Alors, s'il avait seulement une once d'amour à son égard, il aurait dû lui demander pardon. Il aurait dû être désolé de la quitter alors qu'elle avait encore besoin de lui.

Alors, elle le détestait de la faire souffrir autant. Elle le détestait parce que, par sa faute, elle prenait conscience de sa faiblesse. Elle le détestait parce qu'il était parti. Il était parti, sans elle, sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire au moins une fois à quel point il avait été important pour elle.

Et, pour ça et pour tant d'autres choses, elle le détestait et pourtant, elle l'aimait aussi.

Kureha l'aimait de toutes ses forces, depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et que son père lui avait dit que ce petit garçon était condamné. Depuis qu'Hiluluk était revenu et qu'il avait voulu devenir médecin.

Elle aimait son acharnement, son sourire, son optimiste. Elle aimait qu'il se batte pour son pays. Elle aimait son amour inconditionnel pour les autres.

Et puis, surtout, elle aimait la volonté qui animait chacun de ses gestes. Cette volonté qui lui avait permis de vivre si longtemps alors même qu'il était atteint d'une maladie mortelle depuis toujours. Il aurait dû mourir il y a des années de cela et pourtant, ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui que sa vie était arrivé à son terme. Et il avait lui-même décidé de la manière dont il était mort.

Elle le détestait, elle l'aimait, mais surtout, surtout, elle était fière de lui.

Kureha était fière de voir qu'il avait le culot de s'opposer aussi clairement à ce monstre de roi. Elle était fière de voir qu'il était le seul homme capable de voir au-delà des apparences et d'adopter un renne à moitié humain. Elle était fière de son travail, fière de voir qu'il pouvait bel et bien provoquer des miracles.

Alors, Kureha but la dernière gorgée de vin en son honneur. Elle but pour que son souvenir reste à jamais dans les mémoires et que, dans l'avenir, on l'honore à sa juste valeur.

De son côté, elle accomplirait ses dernières volontés. Drum verrait un jour des cerisiers fleurir sur ses terres et Chopper deviendrait le plus grand des médecins.

Parce que par amour, on est capable du pire comme du meilleur.


End file.
